Temporary walls or partitions are often used at construction sites, such as renovation or remodeling projects in malls, hotels, office buildings and other public or private venues. These walls provide a safety and security barrier while the renovation or remodeling project is in progress. They may also block dust and noise from entering public spaces on the other side of the wall. Typically, temporary walls or partitions are constructed on site using traditional building materials, such as lumber and drywall or plywood. This is costly, time-consuming and creates debris. Additionally, such temporary walls are difficult to reuse after no longer being needed at a particular location.